


Music to her ear

by justanexercise



Series: Identity Crisis [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanexercise/pseuds/justanexercise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sameen Shaw is now DJ Carmen de la Pica Morales. (Alternate identity)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music to her ear

 

Swaying back and forth to the music in the DJ booth, Shaw bobs her head to the beat, holding her headphones with one hand. She makes room for the next DJ, letting him plug his headphones into the secondary equipment next to her as Shaw winds down from the music. He gives her a nod. Ready. Shaw grins, letting him handle the next set. She unplugs her equipment and packs it away.

Stepping out of the booth with her bags, Shaw leaves out the back entrance, putting her stuff into the trunk of her car. She rolls a few kinks out of her neck.

“Hey _Carmen_.”

Shaw spins around, gun trained on the figure in the alley. “Root,” she growls.

Root steps out of the shadows, hands clasped in front of her. “Leaving so soon?”

Putting the safety back on, Shaw stashes her gun back in its holster. “You checking up on me?”

“Who knew you had so much talent DJ Carmen,” Root says, leaning against the car.

“Right. You’re telling me you didn’t put me in this silly ass job? Lesbian DJ? Really?”

“I never said lesbian, and you have to trust the Machine. You just happen to DJ more for lesbian clubs, doesn’t make you a lesbian.” Root tilts her head to the side, smirking. “Unless this identity hits closer to home.”

“Not a lesbian,” Shaw hisses.

“Bi-sexual, pansexual, whichever you prefer.”

Shaw shakes her head. “Why are you here Root?”

“I need to get in,” Root says, pointing to the club.

“Do it yourself.”

“I would, but it’s so much faster if you took me in. We only have 50 seconds.”

Shaw shakes her head but walks back to the club. She turns to Root. “Well, you coming?”

“Thanks sweetie,” Root says as she breezes past the bouncer, Shaw leading the way.

“We got a number then?”

Root pulls out her taser at the same time Shaw takes out her gun, both of them hiding their weapons behind conveniently placed bags. “Jealous ex-boyfriend,” Root explains.

Shaw spots him walking briskly in club uniform to a couple making out behind the curtains. Sticking out her foot, Shaw trips him. He stumbles into Root who jams the taser into his neck. He drops to the ground, twitching, the knife falling useless next to him.

Waving over a bouncer, Shaw kicks away the knife. “You got it Frankie?”

The bouncer nods, hauling the would-be killer away.

“Mission accomplished?” Shaw asks.

“Absolutely.”

Shaw nods sharply, turning to leave, when Root puts a hand on her shoulder. She turns back, eyebrow raised. “What?”

Root smiles, pulling Shaw to the dance floor. Shaw stumbles for a step before gaining back her footing, she lets herself get pulled.

“Just one!” Shaw shouts in Root’s good ear.

“Whatever you say Sameen.”


End file.
